The heart emits electrical signals as a by-product of the propagation of the action potentials that trigger depolarization of heart fibers. An electrocardiogram (ECG) measures and records such electrical potentials to visually depict the electrical activity of the heart over time. Conventionally, a standardized set format 12-lead configuration is used by an ECG machine to record cardiac electrical signals from well-established traditional chest locations. Electrodes at the end of each lead are placed on the skin over the anterior thoracic region of the patient's body to the lower right and to the lower left of the sternum, on the left anterior chest, and on the limbs. Sensed cardiac electrical activity is represented by PQRSTU waveforms that can be interpreted post-ECG recordation to derive heart rate and physiology. The P-wave represents atrial electrical activity. The QRSTU components represent ventricular electrical activity.
An ECG is a tool used by physicians to diagnose heart problems and other potential health concerns. An ECG is a snapshot of heart function, typically recorded over 12 seconds, that can help diagnose rate and regularity of heartbeats, effect of drugs or cardiac devices, including pacemakers and implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), and whether a patient has heart disease. ECGs are used in-clinic during appointments, and, as a result, are limited to recording only those heart-related aspects present at the time of recording. Sporadic conditions that may not show up during a spot ECG recording require other means to diagnose them. These disorders include fainting or syncope; rhythm disorders, such as tachyarrhythmias and bradyarrhythmias; apneic episodes; and other cardiac and related disorders. Thus, an ECG only provides a partial picture and can be insufficient for complete patient diagnosis of many cardiac disorders.
Diagnostic efficacy can be improved, when appropriate, through the use of long-term extended ECG monitoring. Recording sufficient ECG, that is of a quality sufficient to be useful in arrhythmia diagnosis, and related physiology over an extended period is challenging, and often essential to enabling a physician to identify events of potential concern. A 30-day observation day period is considered the “gold standard” of ECG monitoring, yet achieving a 30-day observation day period has proven unworkable because such ECG monitoring systems are arduous to employ, cumbersome to the patient, and excessively costly. Ambulatory monitoring in-clinic is implausible and impracticable. Nevertheless, if a patient's ECG could be recorded in an ambulatory setting, thereby allowing the patient to engage in activities of daily living, the chances of acquiring meaningful information and capturing an abnormal event while the patient is engaged in normal activities becomes more likely to be achieved.
For instance, the long-term wear of dermal ECG electrodes is complicated by skin irritation and the inability ECG electrodes to maintain continual skin contact after a day or two. Moreover, time, dirt, moisture, and other environmental contaminants, as well as perspiration, skin oil, and dead skin cells from the patient's body, can get between an ECG electrode, the non-conductive adhesive used to adhere the ECG electrode, and the skin's surface. All of these factors adversely affect electrode adhesion and the quality of cardiac signal recordings. Furthermore, the physical movements of the patient and their clothing impart various compressional, tensile, and torsional forces on the contact point of an ECG electrode, especially over long recording times, and an inflexibly fastened ECG electrode will be prone to becoming dislodged. Notwithstanding the cause of electrode dislodgment, depending upon the type of ECG monitor employed, precise re-placement of a dislodged ECG electrode maybe essential to ensuring signal capture at the same fidelity. Moreover, dislodgment may occur unbeknownst to the patient, making the ECG recordings worthless. Further, some patients may have skin that is susceptible to itching or irritation, and the wearing of ECG electrodes can aggravate such skin conditions. Thus, a patient may want or need to periodically remove or replace ECG electrodes during a long-term ECG monitoring period, whether to replace a dislodged electrode, reestablish better adhesion, alleviate itching or irritation, allow for cleansing of the skin, allow for showering and exercise, or for other purpose. Such replacement or slight alteration in electrode location actually facilitates the goal of recording the ECG signal for long periods of time.
While subcutaneous ECG monitors can perform monitoring for an extended period of time, up to three years, such subcutaneous ECG monitors, because of their small size, have greater problems of demonstrating a clear and dependable P-wave. The issues related to a tiny atrial voltage are exacerbated by the small size of insertable cardiac monitors (ICMs), the signal processing limits imposed upon them by virtue of their reduced electrode size, and restricted inter-electrode spacing. Conventional subcutaneous ICMs, as well as most conventional surface ECG monitors, are notorious for poor visualization of the P-wave, which remains the primary reason that heart rhythm disorders cannot precisely be identified today from ICMs. Furthermore, even when physiologically present, the P-wave may not actually appear on an ECG because the P-wave's visibility is strongly dependent upon the signal capturing ability of the ECG recording device's sensing circuitry. This situation is further influenced by several factors, including electrode configuration, electrode surface areas and shapes, inter-electrode spacing; where the electrodes are placed on or within the body relative to the heart's atria. Further, the presence or absence of ambient noise and the means to limit the ambient noise is a key aspect of whether the low amplitude atrial signal can be seen.
Conventional ICMs are often used after diagnostic measures when dermal ECG monitors fail to identify a suspected arrhythmia. Consequently, when a physician is strongly suspicious of a serious cardiac rhythm disorder that may have caused loss of consciousness or stroke, for example, the physician will often proceed to the insertion of an ICM under the skin of the thorax. Although traditionally, the quality of the signal is limited with ICMs with respect to identifying the P-wave, the duration of monitoring is hoped to compensate for poor P-wave recording. This situation has led to a dependence on scrutiny of R-wave behavior, such as RR interval (R-wave-to-R-wave interval) behavior, often used as a surrogate for diagnosing atrial fibrillation, a potential cause of stroke. To a limited extent, this approach has some degree of value. Nevertheless, better recording of the P-wave would result in a significant diagnostic improvement, not only in the case of atrial fibrillation, but in a host of other rhythm disorders that can result in syncope or loss of consciousness, like VT or heart block.
The P-wave is the most difficult ECG signal to capture by virtue of originating in the low tissue mass atria and having both low voltage amplitude and relatively low frequency content. Notwithstanding these physiological constraints, ICMs are popular, albeit limited in their diagnostic yield. The few ICMs that are commercially available today, including the Reveal LINQ ICM, manufactured by Medtronic, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn., the BioMonitor 2 (AF and S versions), manufactured by Biotronik SE & Co. KG, Berlin, Germany, and the Abbott Confirm Rx ICM, manufactured by Abbott Laboratories, Chicago, Ill., all are uniformly limited in their abilities to clearly and consistently sense, record, and deliver the P-wave.
Typically, the current realm of ICM devices use a loop recorder where cumulative ECG data lasting for around an hour is continually overwritten unless an episode of pre-programmed interest occurs or a patient marker is manually triggered. The limited temporal window afforded by the recordation loop is yet another restriction on the evaluation of the P-wave, and related cardiac morphologies, and further compromises diagnostic opportunities.
For instance, Medtronic's Reveal LINQ ICM delivers long-term subcutaneous ECG monitoring for up to three years, depending on programming. The monitor is able to store up to 59 minutes of ECG data, include up to 30 minutes of patient-activated episodes, 27 minutes of automatically detected episodes, and two minutes of the longest atrial fibrillation (AF) episode stored since the last interrogation of the device. The focus of the device is more directed to recording duration and programming options for recording time and patient interactions rather than signal fidelity. The Reveal LINQ ICM is intended for general purpose ECG monitoring and lacks an engineering focus on P-wave visualization. Moreover, the device's recording circuitry is intended to secure the ventricular signal by capturing the R-wave, and is designed to accommodate placement over a broad range of subcutaneous implantation sites, which is usually sufficient if one is focused on the R-wave given its amplitude and frequency content, but of limited value in capturing the low-amplitude, low-frequency content P-wave. Finally, electrode spacing, surface areas, and shapes are dictated (and limited) by the physical size of the monitor's housing which is quite small, an aesthetic choice, but unrealistic with respect to capturing the P-wave.
Similar in design is the titanium housing of Biotronik's BioMonitor 2 but with a flexible silicone antenna to mount a distal electrode lead, albeit of a standardized length. This standardized length mollifies, in one parameter only, the concerns of limited inter-electrode spacing and its curbing effect on securing the P-wave. None of the other factors related to P-wave signal revelation are addressed. Therefore the quality of sensed P-waves reflects a compromise caused by closely-spaced poles that fail to consistently preserve P-wave fidelity, with the reality of the physics imposed problems of signal-to-noise ratio limitations remaining mostly unaddressed.
Therefore, a need remains for a continuously recording long-term ICM capable of conducting a long-term ECG monitoring and that is attuned for recording low amplitude cardiac action potential propagation from the atria, that is, the P-wave, for accurate arrhythmia event capture and subsequent diagnosis.